


Nosocomephobia

by flaan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blind in one eye, Blood, Deaf in one ear, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Medical Procedures, Mining accident, Minor Injuries, Please forgive me I don’t know how to tag things, Romantic Fluff, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Swearing, i haven’t planned far ahead yet, potentially sensitive topics, potentially short chapters because I don’t know how to write a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaan/pseuds/flaan
Summary: This is my first fanfic, or story, for that matter. Please give me tips on how to improve! :)-Amelia moves to Freedom Fields Farm in search of a new live away from her corporate job at Joja, and returns to find the once prosperous farm in shambles. Dead set on returning it to what she had last seen it as, Amelia gets straight to work. However, an accident in the mines may hinder her ability to continue working on the farm if she doesn’t accept Harvey’s help in recovery..(This story is a slower one, so the accident won’t happen until later into the story. Slow burns, anyone?)
Relationships: Harvey & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. A new chapter in life.

The farmer dropped her bag in the doorway, her mouth agape as she looked at what had become her grandfather’s house. She had vague memories of visiting the farm as a child, the home small, but welcome. But now? It was left dusty and dim- the windows covered in a coat of grime, cobwebs in every corner. At least there was wood in the fireplace- even if it was damp.

Freedom Fields Farm was once a respectable place, but once her grandfather had taken an injury to the hip and grew ill, both from age and pneumonia, it had turned to shambles. The farm was a sad sight, but Amelia was now set on returning her grandfather’s- or, now her- farm to it’s previous glory.

The only issue-  
She didn’t know how to plant.

——

It wasn’t an easy task, but the house was finally livable. It had taken just under three hours just to clean all of the cobwebs- and let a couple spiders out of the house- and now the farmer was dumping out the soot from the fireplace out into a trash can she had. But now, it was time to get working on the farm. Making a mental list, she grabbed her small bag, and headed out the door. 

Thankfully, tools were out of the way as she had her grandfather’s tools. If not for them, her wallet would have taken a massive hit, and she didn’t have that kind of money to spare at the moment. However, seeds and some sort of resource to learn how to plant with was a different story. Wifi out in the Valley was alright, but currently she didn’t have a router or a cellular data plan. Books would suffice, and she was certain there was a library around here somewhere. If she got lost, she could resort to using her map, but it’s not as if she was in a rush, and meeting some of her new neighbors would be nice. Seeds on the other hand, she had five of. The parsnips were a lovely welcoming gift, but she needed more than five packets, she knew that much. Profiting of of only five wasn’t going to be easy.

As the farmer headed down the dirt road to the town square, she paused, stopping in her tracks, midstep. What would she say when she met someone? It would inevitably happen, it’s a small town. And by now, everyone would know there was someone new in town. Word spreads fast. Perhaps someone would recognize her from when she used to visit as a little girl. A familiar face would be nice.

Should she rehearse lines? What if she overshared? Shaking her head, she quickly decided.

“Hello, I’m Amelia Montgomery. I just moved into Freedom Fields Farm.”

The corners of her mouth slowly turned upwards into a slight smile. That would do just fine.


	2. Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another upload? Woah!
> 
> While I can’t promise to upload on a regular schedule, I will do my best to upload a chapter weekly. However, I do have school and may not be able to some weeks. 💖

Walking into town wasn’t as nerve wrecking as Amelia had thought it would have been. Messing up a first impression would be bad, but thankfully the town square was empty, and she could gradually settle herself in. However, she had more important matters to tend to. Amelia attempted to reach into the pocket of her jeans- before getting the distasteful reminder that they were sewed shut. How lovely. 

“What’s the point of women’s jeans? The ‘pockets’ are useless..” she grumbled as she dug into her back pocket for her map, the soft crinkle of the paper reminding her that she would need to be careful with unfolding it so she wouldn’t accidentally tear it.

Amelia stepped off of the path onto the soft grass as not to block anyone from getting past her if someone did pass by. Once she was out of the way, she carefully unfolded the map and peered at it. Her eyes had skimmed over the library several times before resting on it. Perfect, she’d get there eventually. It wasn’t too far away.

Looking up, she glanced at her surroundings, soaking in every bit. Beside her, there was a stairwell that led up to who knows what- she’d explore it later, even though she was certain it was the playground on the map that she had briefly focused on. To her other side, there was a small plant box filled with beautiful tulips of different colors. She’d definitely need to buy some tulip seeds when she visited the store later- or whatever flower seeds she could get her hands on. Amelia took a couple steps closer to the box just as a small bee was also making its way over. The bee landed on one of the flowers, slowly crawling into it as she stopped in front of it and crouched down. Fixated on the small bee, Amelia didn’t even notice that someone was slowly approaching her.

“Why, hello there dear!” A warm voice rang out. 

Amelia’s attention snapped to the woman in front of her, feeling slightly unsettled as she wasn’t sure how long she had been standing here, and she quickly stood up to completely face her.

“Oh! Hello there, I’m Amelia Montgomery. I just moved into Fields Freedom Farm- er.. Freedom Fields Farm,” she chuckled nervously. She had expected this to happen, but it never ceased to embarrass her. Thankfully, the woman in front of her had a kind smile plastered on her face. It was.. welcoming, and Amelia liked that. She remembered her grandfather and how he smiled in a way similar, but she pushed that to the back of her head as to focus on the stranger in front of her.

“I doubt that you’d remember me from your visits to the Valley as a little girl, but my name is Evelyn. You can call me ‘Granny’ if you’d like,” she paused, looking over at the box Amelia was admiring a little bit ago. “I’m happy you noticed the flowers there, I spend every day watering them and making sure they stay healthy.”

“Of course I would, they’ve absolutely gorgeous, and I see the bees like them as much as I do,” she exclaimed, also turning her attention back to the box. She could vaguely remember Evelyn, and was glad that she remembered her. A familiar face, just what she had wanted. Perhaps Yoba was on her side today. 

By now, the small bee was making its way out from the tulip, covered in pollen, and preparing for takeoff, leaving the rest of the bees behind that were taking their sweet time. Perhaps he wanted a new flower where he could be alone?

“So dear, how many people have you met today? Everyone has been talking about your arrival here in Stardew Valley, I do hope you enjoy it here. I know it’s different than Zuzu City, but the Valley does grow on you..” Evelyn trailed off, making eye contact with Amelia. “Oh, but of course, don’t let anyone intimidate you. It is a small town after all, they’ll grow on you, just like the Valley will.”

Amelia crossed her arms and gave a small smile. “Well.. I’ve met Robin and Mayor Lewis- they welcomed me to the Valley and guided me to the farm earlier today. I actually just stepped out a couple minutes ago so I could visit the library to get some information on farming and buy some necessities from the store. However, I’m glad to have ran into someone,” she added the last part in quickly, as not to give off the wrong impression that she didn’t want to talk to Evelyn.

Evelyn shook her head slightly when Amelia mentioned the library. “Dear, don’t waste your time going there today. The library always seems to have the books you need most off of the shelves when you need them most. You wont find anything there.. Oh,” Evelyn clapped her hands together and gave a small smile before she continued on. “I just remembered that there’s this nice show that pops up on the television sometimes. It has some lovely tips on farming, you should be able to catch it soon. But don’t worry about that now, go on and mingle with everyone here. Once you start farming, you wont have the time to speak to everyone, no?”

Evelyn did have some truth to her words, but the farm had been neglected for a long time- long enough for trees to have grown everywhere on the unruly land. She also had to start saving for winter, and who knows if any emergencies would happen. But, at the same time, one day wouldn’t hurt. Winter was ages away and Amelia had already planned on slowly exploring the town. She knew deep down that she wasn’t going to get to any farming today and either way, It’s not as if she was going to be learning what she needed to know until she found the remote to the television she had. In the meantime she’d just stick to buying what she needed.

“Well, alright then. I suppose the farm can wait,” Amelia smiled at Evelyn who looked pleased at this answer.

“Oh, how wonderful! I was just about to grab ingredients for my famous cookies before I bumped into you. I’d like you to try them when you have the time- you’ll never know if my grandson will get to them first. But I’d recommend buying what you need after you introduce yourself to everyone; carrying heavy things for long periods of time really ruins your back,” she chuckled. “You have a nice day, dear. Don’t wear yourself out too much on the farm.” Evelyn gave a small wave with her hand before promptly waking away. Amelia responded back with a wave as well. Her eyes lingered on Evelyn for a couple seconds more before turning her attention back to her map. She didn’t know where Evelyn’s house was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I really need to learn how to write different characters. I’m happy to experiment with this story, though! Getting out of my comfort zone is daunting, but because I’m sharing this it also means I’m motivated and have a reason to!
> 
> Anyways, wait until Amelia realizes how expensive flower seeds are haha..
> 
> Six days until Christmas, Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
